


Undertale X Reader

by Sabinarius



Series: Undertale short stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, fluffy oneshots, headcanons, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinarius/pseuds/Sabinarius
Summary: Undertale one-shots, imagines and scenariosReader X VariousRequests open!I have a habit of slipping into Fem! reader but I'll happily do a gender neutral if you want, just let me know





	1. Requests

Hey readers!  
There's _alot_ of good undertale oneshot books out there and I wanted to give it a go too, so please be sure tell me what you think! 

If you have any character or AU request's for any oneshot, head cannon or imagine/ scenarios feel free to drop me a comment or send me a message and I'll do my best~  
(just be warned my stories are usually a big pile of x reader fluff) 

Thanks for reading!


	2. UF Bitty Sans X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to get Braces and Edgy might not completely understand, but he's definitely not happy
> 
> a little light swearing used

Edgy sat with his arms crossed sulking by himself in one of the gross old plastic chairs of the dentist waiting room. His human's parent sat next to him reading one of those boring magazines. 

He got a few stink eyes from other humans coming in for taking up a whole chair by himself, but he just flipped them off, and a snarl showing off his sharp teeth was more than enough to get them to back off. Like hell he was sitting on your parent's shoulder, they weren't his human!

He was bored out of his brain, you had been called in a few minutes ago and forgot to leave him your phone, but edgy wasn't about to complain after he fought the whole week for you to take him with you. You were nervous, down right scared of the dentist, and whatever these ' _braces_ ' you were getting it had made you anxious all damn week. 

Like hell edgy would let you go alone. 

He was pretty upset they wouldn't let him come in with you, apparently he was lucky enough to be allowed to sit in the waiting room. _heh, sooo lucky._   

Still, you were only the next room away, he saw you walk in and you were close enough he could feel the drumming of your soul, a bit offbeat cause of your nerves but you were fine.

...You were _fine,_ he could feel it, you were ok, and thats what kept him quiet in the chair.  
 

**_!!!-_** He hitched his breath, hand grabbing at his chest where his own soul stayed, trying to focus on yours. It was faint but for a second he thought you were in pain... he waited a minute but nothing happened.  
   
   
   
 

See you were fine- **_AHH!_**  
His eye socket erupted in red. Not fine. Not. Fine. That was DEFINITELY pain. What the hell was going on in there!  
He teleported to the door's thick handle, looking out from the glass trying to see into your room, not hearing your parent call him back, he could see the door you went through but he couldn't see _you_ , _Dammit!_   

Large hands wrapped around him in a strong grip carrying him away from the door, and he yelled out trying to escape.  
"You have to stay put or they'll kick you out" you parent scolded but he wasn't listening  
"NO! let me go _they're_ _hurting_ _!"_  
"Keep quiet they'll be _fine"_   

Enough of this you needed him-  
Your parent gave a yell when his teeth bit down on their vice grip, not relenting until he could taste blood, and suddently he was dropped- but didn't even touch the floor, already scaring the receptionist into a shrill scream when he jumped on her desk in a flash of violent red light.  
He jumped off and ran straight for the hallway, teleporting to the open window above your door, not paying attention to the commotion behind him all he focused on was **you**.  
   
 

This looked like one of his nightmares. 

You were in a chair, laid back and vulnerable as some old guy stuck his fingers in your mouth, forcing your jaw open wider. He could see metal attached to your teeth, and beside you was a table filled with sharp, glistening silver tools like some sort of sick torture equipment he saw in a movie once. You didn't see him, eyes shut tight and- _wait was that a tear?!_   

He made you cry. That bastard made you cry _. He was going to._ ** _end. him._**   

Another shock of pain waved through your soul as the old man came at you with a sharp hook and that was more then enough for edgey to throw himself out the window and shortcut on your lap protectively in a red blast of pure _fury_. 

**"GET THE** **HELL AWAY FROM** ** _MY_** ** _HUMAN_** ** _!!"_**   

Edgy had never felt more angry in his life, completely surrounding you with sharp bones and gaster blasters poised and ready, he'd like to see someone even try to get to you now! 

The old man was so shocked he jumped back, hitting the table and falling to the ground.  
"STAY DOWN! DONT FUCKIN' MOVE!!" He snarled at your attacker

The door burst open showing the frightened secretary and your parent holding a bleeding hand and glaring down at Edgy. They looked absolutely **livid.**  
Edgy didn't care, only two thoughts on his mind- _you were_ _hurt_ _and he needed_ _to_ _protect._   

"...Edgy?" your voice was kinda muffled, it must be that wire they were sticking into your teeth.  
What the hell did they do to you?!

"don't worry (y/n) I got you" his voice was soft and reassuring but his eyes glared down at the rest of the room, ready to tear anything apart that made a move towards you.  
But not even your parent dared move an inch. 

"edgy I'm ok, I'm fine really"  
you tried to wrap your hands around him, but he resisted, he needed to keep you safe!  
"You're sure as hell _not_ fine! I could sense your pain from out there!"

"I knew it was going to hurt, I just have to deal with it-"

"No you dont! I got you, lets just get outta here!"

"Edgy-"  
"seriously, c'mon what are you waiting for!?"

" _Edgy_ " your voice was soft, but firm enough to draw his attention from the surrendered man on the floor. 

You had a small smile in your face.  
"It hurts, but I'll be fine. I promise"

"...but! he, he was- with the sharp things!-" Edgy was at a loss, weren't you in pain??

At your light chuckle the bones and blasters dissipated, and instead a red dusted at his cheeks... 

You scooped him up and placed a light kiss on his skull as best you could, causing the red on his face to turn into a glow.  
"thanks for caring... but maybe you and (parent) should wait for me in the car?ill text you when I'm done"

Edgy didn't want to leave you, but between your smile and the angry glare from the other side of the room, he guessed you were probably right, and that he didn't have much of a choice...  
   
   
   
 

Later that evening you were sulking on the lounge with throbbing teeth, edgy rested close in the crook of your neck- which he refused to leave the second you came out of that room, amping up his normal protectiveness to 2000%. 

"love you edgy~"  
He huffed and snuggled deeper into the warmth of your neck  
 

"... I love ya too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to everyone that had to have braces  
> They messed mine up and had to clip the wire in three times >n< so sore by the end of it
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Dancetale Papyrus X Dancer! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If dance partners and soulmates were the same thing it looks like you just found your's

Papyrus breathed in the fresh spring air happily, his brother somehow managing to keep up with his large, confident strides. 

It was lunch time, and the two took a break from the studio to go eat at their favourite cafe in the park.   
Well, Papyrus' favourite anyway, sans' loyalties remained at Grillby's. 

Papyrus loved the park- the beautiful flowers, the rich blue sky, the warm sun on his bones, his favourite song playing in the background- _wait, what?_   

He paused, nearly causing bis brother to run into him, and strained his ears towards the sound curiously.   
Yes, that was definitely his favourite, he would recognise that Spanish guitar anywhere! but the tempo was sped up?

Without warning he immediently altered course from the path and instead followed that alluring sound. 

As the music got louder he could see a group of humans standing in a circle and the familiarity of the set-up made his grin widen eagerly.   
A performance! How wonderful! 

His height parted the group easily, and he didn't even notice sans beside him in a calm flash of light. No, all eyes were definitely on you. 

Dressed in a flowing red and gold you dance within the circle as if nothing else existed. Your moves were graceful and seamless, large kicks and spins as if you made the dirty concrete beneath you into ice and were simply gliding across. 

Yet the fast temp matched your moves effortlessly, each movement swift and decisive, flipping and turning with the cheers of the crowd. 

You were absolutely mesmerising. 

You opened your eyes, only for them to immediently fall on Papyrus. They widened curiously but your dance did not suffer so much as a pause, eyes trained on him even in mid spin. 

He felt his cheeks heat up at your attention. 

Without warning you spun to the side of the crowd, stopping with your arm outstretched towards him...

He waited for you to keep going but you stayed put, letting the music go by without you. 

You gave him a small, inviting smile, and that was more then Papyrus needed.   
Without hesitation he grabbed your hand, and together you jumped back into the dance as if you never stopped. 

He knew this beat all too well, and the fast tempo didn't so much as faze him as he spun you around.   
You led him into the style but, with one hand firm on your hip he led you across the grounds. 

Papyrus has danced with many partners before, but this was something new. Your hand just fit within his so perfectly, matching his large stride, and he echoing each jump as if you two had practised for years. 

Not a word was spoken, not even through your gaze as you stared within each others eyes, your bodies just _knew._   

He picked you up, throwing you high into the air but you didn't even flinch, eyes closed and arms open wide as if you were soaring, with complete trust you would be caught safely in his arms. 

and you were. 

The music stopped and you ended frozen in a pose, your arms resting at his broad shoulders and his planted at your sides, both slightly panting as you tried to catch your breath. Eyes never once leaving the other's gaze. 

You didn't hear the crowd's cheer or their footsteps when they dispersed, only jumping away when you heard sans' light chuckle next to you. 

You rubbed at your arm in embarrassment "t-thanks for joining me, you're a really great dancer...um?"

A faint glow lit up his cheeks, "T-THANK YOU HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS"

"OH, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS"  
"sup" 

"I'm (y/n)" you introduced with a smile. 

"(y/n)..." Papyrus mimicked, with a dazed smile on his face, only to snap out of it with a small, very amused, nudge from his brother. 

"w-WELL (Y/N) YOU ARE AN EXCELLENT DANCER YOURSELF, THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL" he praised enthusiastically. 

You smiled up at his compliment, ignoring the light blush at your face, "thank you"  


" _Welp_... Paps and I were going to grab some lunch, you wanna join us bud?" sans offered with a smug, knowing grin, Papyrus' own sweet smile growing at the thought. 

"Yeah! definitely, lunch sounds great, um, j- just let me pack up my things i'll be with you guys in a sec" you nodded eagerly much to Papyrus' utter delight.   
  


Lets just say you and Papyrus had alot more lunch dates after that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancetale needs some more love
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. UF Sans x Reader X UF Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the boys show a bit of their softer side  
> Mentions polyamorous relationships, don't like don't read

Polyamorous relationships were actually quite common in underfell. In a kill or be killed world it comes as no surprise that monsters formed stronger packs when it came to being closer with someone romantically.  

Sans and Grillby walked briskly to their destination, leaving deep, and in one case, melted tracks in the surrounding snow.   
Where were they going? well it was of no secret to anyone that the second either monster laid eyes on your sweet smile they were completely and utterly taken with you. 

I mean what _wasn't_ there to love? you had the sweetest soul they're ever seen, especially in a hell hole such as this, which made you a damn _miracle_.   
You were smart, funny, and by _stars_ were you gorgeous. 

You were just perfection in their eyes, and they figured it was about time they let you know, before some other monster tried to snatch you up... not that they would let that happen of course. 

At first the competition for your affection was particularly cut-throat against the two, but once it was more then clear the other would not back off (no matter what they tried) they then came to a mutual understanding.   
Besides, with BOTH of them by your sides nothing was going to happen to you, which was their top priority. 

Now at your front door, sans gave three loud knocks, somewhat obnoxiously to mask his rising nerves, and waited. 

_no response_   

Sharing a look, sans knocked again, louder and clearer...  
  


"...coming"  
Your muffled voice rang out from the other side of the door and the pair let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.   
_heh, already so protective._

With a click of a lock the door opened to reveal your smaller form, but they were surprised to not be met with your usual smile.   
Instead you were slightly hunched over, your eyes half lidded and eyebrows scrunched in a pained grimace. 

"...oh hey guys, sorry I'm not really up for a visit I feel horrible" Your croaky voice was cut short by a fierce cough that shook your shoulders.  

You were sick.   
Monsters don't often get sick, but when they do it's a bad sign.    
Being sick means you're vulnerable- and down here thats more then dangerous.   
Just the sight of your groaning, shaking, sniffing form made their souls tighten in agony. 

You were about to close the door, wanting to hide away from the rest of the day on the comfort of your lounge, but grillby's foot was quick to jam the door and hastily they both made their way inside against your protests and locked the door behind them.   
Sans' hand immediently found its way to your forehead.   
"damn, sweetheart you're burning up!" 

"what really? but i feel so _cold_ " you whined, hugging your sides and just accepting the fate of your forced visitors, you were too sick to fight back and honestly you were glad to see them. 

You were always glad to see them, you had the biggest crush on the two, not that you had the guts to tell either of them, Grillby was just so charming and sans was always the first one to make you smile after a rough day... and now they get to see you all gross and sick, _just great good going (y/n)._   

"You're cold?? but, i- i dont-" he looked to grillby worryingly, who in turn put his own hand across your forehead, and you instantly lent into the warmth. 

"Sans get them to bed, i'll make some sea-tea" with a shared decisive nod he went straight into your kitchen. 

"what? no, you don't have to- ahh!"   
Sans cut you short as he swiftly picked you up as if you were made of air, holding you bridal-style against his chest and went up the stairs towards your room. 

"sans what are you doing??"

"c'mon babe, you heard the man- we gotta get you ta' bed" eye glowing red he used his magic to open your door wide and move the blankets up, wasting to time as he put you to bed, covering you uncharacteristically gently with your blankets.

He sat beside you, carful not to move the bed to much, and brushed your hair out of your eyes, tucking the loose strands behind your ear, phalanges lingering fondly at the side of your face. 

...well lucky your fever gave a blush to your cheeks because they would be burning anyway by now. 

"are ya hurting? how do ya feel doll?" 

"i-i'm fine, just a headache and a fever really, you guys don't have to go to all this effort..." even though you were absolutely loving it. 

He gave you a smile   
"o'course we do sweetheart"

Those pet names were going to be the end of you. 

Grillby came through the door, a hastiness in his usual calm steps that you haven't seen before as he made his way to the other side of your bed, steaming tea in hand. 

You sat up a bit as he offered you the tea, _wow that smelt amazing_. You gladly took a sip, immediently feeling the soothing healing against your sore throat.   
"mmmm, thanks Grillby, you really didn't have to" 

"ofcourse I did love, anything for you" 

wow, these guys are really showing their charm today, you don't think your poor face can take this much blushing at once. 

"are you still cold? are the blanket's too hot?"  
you don't think you've ever seen such concern in their faces before. 

Your fever flushed and still you were shivering, huddling deeper into the blankets and sans gently took your tea and placed it waiting on the bed side table. 

"...both?" you groaned, feeling pretty miserable with your current condition despite the extra attention. 

Grillby smirked, "well we can fix that"

In one swift movement he was laying on top of the blankets beside you , one arm wrapped around your waist, and _oh_ _stars he was so warm._   

A deep chuckle, "we sure can"   
Next a skeleton arm was around you from the other, sans' cool bones soothing against your heated skin. 

You honestly didn't have time to be flustered, after a long day of moping around you finally felt comfortable, and that sea-tea was so nice you were just... about.... ready to...

The boys shared a smile at your sleeping figure, safe and secure within their arms. Seeing you so peaceful warmed their souls and they couldn't help but each land a gentle kiss on the side of your forehead. 

They can ask you on that date _after_ they get you feeling better. 

You were most definitely worth waiting for.


	5. SlaveTale Sans X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where monsters are enslaved by human's, hope is a rare thing to have

You peeked out of the dusty cream blinds of the motel room onto the dark street surrounding you. Too paranoid to tear your eyes away in fear that the second you do a familiar car will pull up and prove that, _of course_ , your little escape plan wasn't going to work. 

That they would find you, no matter how far you managed to get this time, and they would drag you back, screaming, to that wretched place. Gangs are a nasty thing to get caught up in, and (y/n) still wasn't sure how she landed in the middle of it but she didn't care, not now. She was here, not there (for now anyway). 

So much was taken from her, she wasn't sure if she had anything left, but on the chance that she did, like hell were they getting that too. 

A car drove by and her heart stopped... but it kept going. _heh, that wasn't even the right type of car._  

"hey c'mon, you can't stare out the window all night" sans' deep voice called out to her from the lumpy old mattress bed. 

Sans.  
No matter how bad she had it, he had it worse. That stupid metal collar around his neck, enforcing any command with a blink of a light. Really you do mean _any_ command. 

She could make him cut of his own fingers without hesitation with just a few words, he would have no choice no matter how hard he tried to fight against it. 

But she wouldn't ever, she knew that, and so did he, which is why he didn't even react when she relented and joined him on the bed, laying down on the opposite size. Any other human he wouldn't even look in the eye, not without a dead look of complete loathing anyway. 

He used to hate all humans, understandably too. After all this effort to get here, after spending so much time without even seeing the sun they had made it to the surface.  
And whats the first thing that humans do? they fight them. Friends, people he knew, all dusted from the humans too scared to even see their hands of friendship. Those damned collars forcing them to slave over a humans will, splitting up everyone from their loved ones, from every one, from _papyrus._   

He. Hated. Them. 

... but not you. You were different, treated almost the same as him, forced to obey only yours were under threats. You treated him differently, refusing to ever give what even might be taken as a command on accident, showing him kindness... keeping him safe. 

_As safe as he could ever be up here_   

Thats what got you both here now, you stuck out your neck for them, for _him._ He was sure without him you would have been free ages ago but you refused, you risked everything, over and over again just to get away _together._   

And you did it.  
You have never made it this far before and something just felt different. The weight of his collar was heavy against his neck but his soul felt lighter then it had in years.  

You sighed deeply, eyes staring at the metal's shine from the flickering lamp light. Sans caught you doing this alot, eyes clouded over with pain at the sheer weight of his species' situation. He didn't like it, not from you. 

He reached out his hand, slowly grabbing on to your own, and your cold fingers were happy to intertwine with his. 

"If its the last thing I do, I'm gonna get that collar off Sans... I wont be free till you are"  
You gave his hand a desperate squeeze, shaking as you couldn't stop the few tears falling from your eyes, and be squeezed back. His other hand gently reaching up and brushing them away, lingering on the warmth of your face. 

"I know" and he truly did.  
He didn't have much any more, but he had you. 

You gave him hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the idea of the slavetale AU, plus the fanfic are always so good!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Cuddle headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first S/O headcanon or imagines (I don't even know) I've done  
> includes UT, UF, US, and SF Sans and Papyrus
> 
> Let me know if I did it okay please XD

UT sans-  
Sans, being the lazy skeleton he is, always loves to cuddle nap with you, even if he's the only one napping. You could just be sitting down, minding your own business, and sans will just end up curled into your side or leaning against you- dosen't really matter he can sleep anywhere- it might be because of the warm, soft squishiness of your skin or the comforting hum of your heartbeat, but any sort of cuddles almost always turns into a nap for your lazy skelly. 

UT Papyrus-  
Pap's favourite is definitely a greeting hug, even if you've seen him just yesterday or maybe even less then an hour ago, he will bound over and immediately bundle you up in his arms. Because of his height he quite literally sweeps you off your feet and, depending on how long it's been or if you look like you need a cheer up, he's happy to spin you around until you giggle for him to stop. 

UF Sans-  
Red's favourite cuddles will probably be somewhere secluded and safe, like his bed or the lounge, where he can let his more mushy side show a bit. He loves it when your legs are tangled up in his and you're both wrapped up as close as you can to the other. He will always put himself towards the door though, keeping you safe between him and the wall/back of the lounge, like sans he likes to hear the comforting sound of your heartbeat. 

UF Papyrus-  
Edge dosen't like to be seen as lazy or overly affectionate by others, so his favourite hugs are usually when he does allow himself to relax at home, sitting on the lounge reading a book or watching MTT with you by his side. He will usually wrap an arm around you, making you lean against him, and if he's feeling partially cuddly, will fully lean back, bringing you with him so he can hold you against his chest- but that always stops quickly if red happens to walk by. 

US sans-  
Blue is a glomper. When he hugs you it usually needs a run up first and often has no warning at all- you have been tackled to the ground in a hug many times. It happens pretty often too, a _hello_ hug, a _see you later_ hug, a _you walked back into the room_ hug, seriously any reason will do- he is never holding back on a hug. Its a big bear hug too, like he's trying to physically squeeze all his affections into you. 

US Papyrus-  
Stretch's favourite hug, although he is pretty lazy, is actually a casual standing-up cuddle. If your cooking or washing up or just standing around talking, he will often walk up behind you and just wrap his arms around your waist. He's the perfect height to rest his chin on the top of your head and he loves it. They're usually quiet, not acknowledged more then you leaning back or resting your hands on top of his, and you two usually just stay there for a bit, doing whatever you were doing, enjoying each other's presence. 

SF Sans-  
Blackberry is pretty varied when it comes to PDA, a cross between not wanting to be seen as affectionate but more then ready to show the present company that you are his if he feels like he needs to for ANY reason at all. Cuddles are spontaneous decisions you don't have much control over alot of the time, he will often drag you to the lounge and lean up against you, his favourites are when he sits you cuddled in his lap in a bear hug, don't even think about leaving either- when he deems it time for a cuddle he can be quite clingy. 

SF Papyrus-  
Mutt _lives_ for your affection. Seriously. He will wrap around you given any opportunity, especially if you initiate it first. Quick hugs goodbye are nearly impossible because once he haves you in his arms it gets hard to leave. His favourites are when he has time to snuggle up against you, usually bed time when he knows he can stay like this for literally hours. Expect plenty of nuzzles into the crook of your neck too, if you do them back he will basically melt.


	7. SF Papyrus X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew you had to attend the ball, you just wasn't aware your escort would be so handsome

 

 _Okay (y/n), you can do this, deep breaths_   

You gave yourself a final look over, eyes intensely criticising the mirror, looking for any imperfections on your formal wear but you found none.

You were the ambassador for the monsters. After you fell down you managed to convince the Queen, (not to mention every other monster you had the pleasure to meet along the way), to NOT kill you and rip out your soul, this job was just about the only reason you were still alive. Not that it ensured anything , ooooh _no,_ not in the world of swapfell, there were still plenty of monsters around that wouldn't think twice before impaling you like a kebab- which is why you felt so anxious about this little party.

Upon Queen Toriel's order you needed to attend some sort of ball to "declare your place within the monster community as their ambassador!". She seemed to think it would make them want to kill you less, which of course you were all for, but this was a royal ball held by the Queen- which means the undergrounds most high standing and powerful monsters will attend... and you felt like your deep (f/c) attire might as well be painted like a giant target. 

A servant opened the door, "Queen Toriel is ready for your entrance"

They left before you could even reply.

You sighed in defeat, as much as you hated socialising of any kind it was better then death right?

...right?

You reluctantly thought about the queen, blazing with fire and poised to strike  
.... yeah you guess it was.   


You trudged to the door, ready to make your way down to the ball room as you were instructed, only to be surprised to find someone waiting patiently outside for you.  
  


Your cheeks flooded with a light blush. 

Papyrus stood up straighter from his slouch when you opened the door, and his normal comfy clothes were replaced with a very charming black suit, topped off with an orange shirt and a deep red tie that sat just a little too loose around his neck. His eyes were wide, staring at you with his own blush across his features, not that you noticed, too busy being overwhelmed by just how attractive your crush looked. 

"...Papyrus? I didn't know you were here for the party?" Not that you were complaining. 

He gave you a grin, giving you a final look up and down before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. 

"I'm not really here for the party, I'm more just here for you"

"m-me?" that light blush got a little bit darker, and he gave a small chuckle

"'course, didn't think we would let you go out there alone did ya?"

You're heart couldn't help but sink a little at the term 'we', "oh, is sans here too?"

He shrugged again, "Yeah he's off patrolling the grounds with the other guards"

You mentally cursed yourself, _of course you idiot it's his job to be here, why would he be here just for you, he probably wishes he was at home sleeping or something!_   

"well c'mon sweetheart, lets get this show on the road. Wouldn't want to keep the Queen waiting" He offered his hand out for you, but you just stared confused, _shouldn't he be patrolling with the others or something?_   

Papyrus' grin got a little nervous at your hesitance "heh, you uhh, gonna leave your escort hanging here darlin'?"  
Oh stars, he spent a whole week convincing m'lord to let him have this job, like hell he was gonna stand back and watch some guard enjoy the party with an arm around your waist, especially when you looked that gorgeous!  
... he didn't even think of the possibility that would reject him.  

 

 

 

His rising anxiety was stopped by the feeling of your warm hand taking his, and he looked up to see a shy smile on your flushed face, eyes adverted in embarrassment.  

"escort huh?"  
He stood straighter with his shoulders squared, tucking your arm into the crook of his elbow like he remembered m'lord instructed him to a million times before tonight. 

"That's right, it's my job to keep our ambassador nice n' safe- which means I won't be leaving your side alllllll night" His sly wink and mischievous grin made you roll your eyes with a light chuckle as you both started walking though the halls.  
Papyrus was just trying his best to keep his cool, because the feeling of you so close was making his soul flutter in his chest. 

\----

Laughter and music rang out louder within halls as you both got closer to the ball room. Your hold of his arm tightened, making Papyrus look down at you. You were tense, nearly shaking with nerves after each step.  
"uh... everything okay darlin'?"

That seemed to snap you out of your thoughts and you stared up at him, he could see the worry that filled your big, (e/c) eyes. 

"oh, i-i'm just, not really one for parties I guess... especially when half the guests want to kill me" you gave a dry laugh, eyes stuck on the polished tiled floor. 

"hey, look at me"  
You slowly looked up until your eyes found his, and you were surprised to see the seriousness conveyed within his normal laid-back gaze. 

"I've got you. Nothing's going to happen to you, I'll make sure of it. As long as I'm around you're safe, and I'm not going anywhere. Trust me"

You nodded, shocked at the sincerity of his tone and his hand gave yours a reassuring squeeze, which you gladly returned.  
"I trust you"  


\----

The ball was buzzing with even more monsters then you expected and after introductions you were forced to mingle, even though all the voices at once were starting to feel a bit suffocating. 

Papyrus was true to his word and you barley took a step forward without seeing him directly by your side. He was still on the job however, if Sans caught word that he was being rude to guests he would tear him apart, so he was more of an silent bodyguard then an escort.   
... but that guy in the deep red suit was basically asking for a punch to the face. 

He grit his teeth as he stood by and watched the monster sway in front of you, one hand holding what was definitely not his first glass of the night. 

It's not that you were in danger, Papyrus was sure to steer you away form any hostile guests and this guy wasn't being rude either, unlike some of the snarky comments others slipped into your conversations- this guy was just a drunken flirt. 

Papyrus growled lowly under his breath after listening to another pick-up line-  
_"are you sure you fell from the surface baby... cause' with a body like yours I'd say you fell from heaven!"_

You were clearly uncomfortable, but this guy was an official of the queen herself, neither of you could afford to be rude.  
His eyes lit up in their drunken haze as the band started to play another song "h-hey! we should dance!" 

You eyes widened at the notion "Oh, no i don't think-" but he already took a firm grasp on your arm, pulling you onto the dance floor filled with couples. 

Your head flicked around panicked, trying to catch a glimpse of Papyrus but you couldn't see him through the crowd.  
"hey~"

You turned back around to find your stumbling partner leaning in close, you almost gagged from the stench of his breath. "you know, you're pretty hot... for a human"  
Your face twisted with helpless disgust as you felt his hand on your waist creep down lower- 

"excuse me" with a forceful shove the guy was thrown back and his hands were quickly replaced with anothers.  
You looked up to see the enraged face of Papyrus as he gracefully led you dancing deeper through the crowd until the outraged wails of the drunk couldn't be heard anymore. 

You sighed in relief, relaxing in the secure hold of your saviour  
"Thanks for the save, he was getting way too close for comfort"

Papyrus' eyes softened as he looked down into your own  
"Anytime darlin'"

You expected him to take you back out to mingle with some less handsy officials, but instead you both stayed on the dance floor, gliding perfectly in time with the beat as his hands stayed respectfully against your waist.  
You never knew papyrus could dance. 

"...you look beautiful"  
His voice was so soft you almost thought you heard him wrong. 

"Thank you... you look pretty handsome yourself" you complimented with a shy smile. Papyrus held you a little closer. 

"I really appreciate that you're here with me, I know it's your job but tonight would have been horrible without you"

Papyrus leant in closer, and you could feel his warm breath against your skin.  
"I already told you sweetheart, I'm not here for anything else but you"

You shivered at his closeness, but found yourself leaning in anyway, Papyrus happily meeting you halfway. 

He pressed his teeth against your lips in a kiss. It was gentle, savoured and sweet, making you feel so warm and safe within his hold that the world melted away around you. He pulled you in closer still with one hand on your hip, and you happily deepened the kiss, wanting to remember the feeling of every goosebump that that shivered on your skin and the fireworks setting your heart alight at each gentle caress of his phalanges cupping your flushed face. 

You both eventually moved away, not even noticing the music already stopped, your eyes staring fondly into his half-lidded sockets, which were filled with complete adoration.    
  
  
  


Needless to say, Papyrus' arm stayed securely around your waist for the rest of the night


	8. UF Bitty Papyrus X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arachnophobia is a very real thing

Razor, your underfell papyrus bitty, was in your room, tidying up your desk for you.   
It wasn't like he was _trying_ to be nice! T-THATS COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT!... h-he just likes everything to be neat, yes that's it! 

Definitely...   

He scoffed as he bundled up all the loose papers you had scattered around, leaving them in a neat, organised pile. Honestly it was a wonder how you got anything done in this mess! it was _appalling_! Lord knows where you would be without such a **_great_** and **_terrifying_** companion such as himself! NEH HEH HEH! 

He was about to tackle the ungodly abomination of your pencil case (honestly have you even _heard_ of a pen cap?!) when your shrieking voice stopped him dead in his tracks. 

" _AHHHHHH NO NONONONO GET AWAY GET AWA-AHHHHHH!"_   

His eye engulfed in red flames reactively at the sound of your cries, and he immediently leaped from the desk, teleporting to where your fear ridden soul quivered in the kitchen. 

**"WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE'S THE INTRUDER?!?!"** He scanned the area, dripping with murderous intent. Anything that caused that kind of reaction from you needs to be dealt with- _permanently._   

Only he couldn't see anyone, not even some dog or snarling beast. Instead you were just there, curled up in the corner of the kitchen floor, pointing at- 

wait what was that?

_"THERE IT IS PLEASE GET IT GET IT GET IT!"_ you begged, crying and shaking from fear. 

His combat stance dissolved into a disbelieving slouch. A mere _spider!_   

_This_ is what you are so afraid of? Sure it was larger and more hairy them the average spider he has come across but it is still an insect! You were a human for crying out loud, this spider was only the size of your own hand _at best!_   

With a heavy sigh he covered the spider with his magic, making it twitch in response, much to your utter disgust. 

He drove it from it's place on the wall to levitate in the air.   
_"this_ is what has you so frightened?!" he questioned with disbelief, but you only repelled in response. 

"YES! please g-get rid of it _p_ - _please_ get it out- AHHH!" At another struggle of the spider, and twitch of the many legs you screamed out again. 

Irritated with your squealing Razor flung your so called ' _threat_ ' far out the open kitchen window. He the turned back around to face your snivelling figure, arms resting firmly at his hips with an glaring scowl on his features. 

He was ready to scold you, how could you show such weakness! Its amazing you have even managed to survive this far when the sight of a mere **_bug_** has brought you to your knees! It's dishonouring! it's pathetic! it's-!

Whatever lecture he was ready to yell at you was caught in his throat when you quickly bundled your saviour into your arms, praises bumbling out of your mouth. 

"Thank you! _thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou- thankyou-"_   

You nuzzled into him, and he could basically feel the gratitude radiating off you. 

At first he was frozen, still ready to teach you a stern lesson about self defence over such useless fears!

_...but..._ as you held him close he could feel you still shaking, your heart beating fast even though the spider was long gone.   
He looked up to see fat tears still rolling down your face, causing your praise to hiccup and splutter with your sobs.   
.  
.  
.

Razor just sighed, and instead lent into your embrace. 

"hush now, you are safe human" he reassured, a skeleton hand reaching up and brushing away your tears tenderly. 

He let you hold onto him, sushing your sobs with care and affection that he doesn't usually show, until your tears stopped and your breathing evened out, finally allowing yourself to be embarrassed for your own outburst. He didn't mock you however, surprisingly. 

_Maybe,_ he thought _,_ this was alright _._   

Maybe you could afford to show some weakness, now and then. 

He could be strong. He _would_ be strong, for the both of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> I love bittybones but names are always hard so if you have any suggestions please send me a comment! especially grillbitties, I'm finding them the hardest
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. OT Sans x Blind! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars are in your eyes~

Sans lightly sighed with a dopey grin on his face, leaning his skull on his hand so he didn't fall off the kitchen table as he daydreamed. The room just disappeared from sight as his heart shaped eye-lights focused entirely on you as you carefully sipped your morning coffee. 

He loved you.   
He loved you _so much._   

He remembers, very fondly, how he met you. It was a complete accident honestly. He was walking home from work, and as tired as he was he didn't teleport, he just felt the need to walk tonight. Any chance to watch the stars begin to peak out from the sky was fine by him. 

That's where he was, strolling casually on the sidewalk with his hands stuffed in his fluffy hoodie pockets. His neck craned back as his weary eyes looked up at the sky.   
_No stars yet, any minute now_   

**_"-OOF"_**  
So absorbed in his stargazing he didn't hear you walking towards him until you both collided, landing on the hard cement. 

"er- sorry there bud, I wasn't watching where I was going" he bashfully apologised, it wasn't the first time his gazing landed him on the ground. 

"don't worry about, _heh,_ i guess i wasn't either" well at least this lady sounded good natured about it, many humans wouldn't think twice before picking a fight with a monster. 

He recovered from the fall quickly, the pavement not effecting his bones in the slightest, and then offered you a hand. 

When you didn't take it, or even look at him, he was a little put off. 

"uh... want a hand?" He offered, a bit awkwardly. 

"Oh- yes, please" you reached out your hand slowly, almost searchingly, and when it was close enough he just grabbed it and carefully pulled you to your feet, not registering your surprised jolt from the contact. 

With two feet steady on the ground you looked up at him with a sheepish smile.   
"thanks"

At soon as your gaze reached his, sans had two immediate thoughts;  
1\. you were blind  
2\. ...you were absolutely _beautiful_   

His breath caught in his throat as he stared into your eyes. They were wide open and alert, no matter how unseeing, and the lack of pupil made it look like you were in some sort of daze. Your eyes were entirely coloured in a deep, nearly black hue, dotted vicariously in scattering white as if star dust was blown right into your eyes. Dark blue, and billowing purple clouded behind them, curled around like the corners of a great nebula, and if you weren't so close he almost wouldn't notice. Now on your feet, the dying light of the sun just managed to fall upon your face, the rich golden light making you almost glow and your eyes sparkled alight in movement like a galaxy all of their own. 

You were more beautiful then anything he ever saw through his telescope. 

"um, can you see where I dropped my stick?" your silky voice snapped him back down to earth and at your question he forced his eyes away from yours and looked along the ground. 

"y-yeah, I'll get it for you" picking up your walking stick, he was glad you couldn't see the slight blush on his cheeks as it placed it's familiar handle in your waiting hands, his own lingering slightly at your touch. 

That's when he noticed your hands   
" _stars-_ are you alright? you're hand's are all scratched up"  
Your hand seemed to take most of the impact as you fell, if the angry welts that littered your skin was any indication. It wasn't anymore then a scrape but on the tender pads of your palm it looked like it hurt, especially to a skeleton. 

"Oh- yea i'll be fine, i'll patch it up when I get home" you waved off the concern in his voice 

"Thanks for the help, I should get going now though, I wouldn't want to walk home in the dark" You grinned at your own irony, causing sans to smile. 

"have a good night" you waved slightly before turning around and continuing your walk, making sans jolt in a sudden panic.

" _wait!"_ you stopped and turned back around, while his skull lit up at his lack of subtlety.   
He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Maybe I could, uh, walk you home? least I could do for running into you" 

You looked a little thoughtful at his offer  
"... it's alright, really, you don't have to" 

"But, I would like to... if thats okay with you?"

You were very aware of the stranger danger rule, being blind could often make you a bit more... _vulnerable_ then you would like, and showing some guy you literally just ran into where you lived was an obvious breech. 

...but there was something about him made you agree anyway. 

"sure"   
You couldn't see how his smile lit up at your answer, but you could hear it in his voice as he happily walked up beside you. 

"The name's Sans by the way, Sans the skeleton" His steps paced perfectly in time with yours, neither in a real hurry. 

"I'm (y/n), it's nice to meet you Sans"

***

Sans sighed dreamily again from the kitchen table, no matter how many times he got to wake up next to your face you never looked any less breathtaking. 

You giggled over your morning coffee, only half listening to the news from the radio as they talked about the weather. 

"what are you sighing about?" you questioned your fiancé with a grin. 

"...have I ever told you how much I love you?" you laughed again at his sudden cheesiness. 

"only every day" you lent over and pecked his teeth in a sweet kiss   
"and I love you too"  
.  
.  
.  


"...enough to get me some more tea?" you can hear the cheeky grin on his face and you faked a weighted sigh.   
"heheh, yea I guess I do" 

He watched you as you made you way into the kitchen, that love struck smile never fading. 

"Thanks star-shine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> This is now officially up to date with my Wattpad account, feel free to check it out if you want I would be posting there first most likely.   
> Feel free to request from me, just shoot me a comment and i'll do my best  
> Thanks so much for all the views and kudos already! it's so awesome!
> 
> I really like this one and I hope someone else does too because I really want to make a sequel sometime  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Mafia Grillby X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you find yourself in some serious trouble, who could have guessed your saviour would be a literal fireman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MT Grillby needs move love

_"Dammit!"_ you cursed under your breath as you nearly tripped over your own feet, again. Every crack and bump in the pavement looking even more prominent in your rush to get away.

It was late in the afternoon, with plenty of people still bustling around the street. Busy elbows jabbing into you as you pushed through the crowds.

"Hey, watch it!" a particular grouchy old man yelled at you, but you wasted no time with an apology. Not when they were _so close!_  
Only you would be this unlucky, walking in on a dealing for one of the most hated mafia gangs in the state.

You just saw one too many people, with definitely a few too many guns- and that was just what they had with them, you don't even want to _think_ about those suspicious looking crates...

Needless to say, you had to be 'taken care of'.

You were surprised you made it this far, but you knew you couldn't go much further. You needed somewhere to hide.

You frantically looked around, _where should you hide? where_ ** _could_** _you hide?? You needed somewhere they wouldn't find-_  
 **"There! I see her!"**

Panicked, you ditched your thoughts and just ran into the first door you saw, hastily shutting it behind you before the bell could even stopped ringing your arrival.   
  
  
  
  


But after getting a quick glance at your new surroundings, you immediately regretted your rushed decision.

The bar was filled with monsters, which would make the average human feel a little nervous anyway, but it made your heart drop. You needed to _blend_ _in_ , and being the only human in the room you might as well have walked into a death sentence.

It didn't help that every set of eyes were trained on your panting, fear-stricken form. Even the bartender, a monster of _literal fire,_ was staring with an unreadable expression- and you weren't even sure if he had eyes! although he did have glasses...

Snapping out of your train of thought you turned to leave, _they would find you here in a second ,_ but you were too late as you saw the group of suits, vividly searching the crowds just outside the door.

**_"Where did she go??"_ **   
**_"I don't know boss"_ **   
**_"Well check everywhere!"_ **

You didn't realise you were walking backwards until you bumped into something. Turning around with a jump you saw that you hit the broad chest of the fire bartender who was making his way towards you.

You stared up at him.

For a second you two just shared a gaze, his emotionless and reserved, but your watery eyes silently begging him for help. You were trapped, and helpless, and you knew it too.

Before an actual plea could leave your lips he firmly grabbed your arm without hesitation, and dragged you behind the counter.

You stayed crouched, knees held up to your chest. Your vision was blocked by the worn, polished wood of the bar and his firm legs that diligently guarded you from sight.

"...stay quiet..." His steady voice instructed. The soft crackle of fire in his tone almost calmed your racing heart, making you feel weirdly trusting of your burning saviour.   
But the sudden ring of the door chime was quick to strike you with fear all over again and you cupped your mouth to silence your ragged breathing. 

******

Grillby watched as two human men strutted into his bar. Gun handles purposely sticking out from under their suit jackets, but he wasn't one to be intimidated.

They took deliberately slow steps, scoping the place out as they made their way in front of the bar.

"We're lookin' for a girl" one called out, his assertive voice addressing the patrons without a hint of fear.

"aren't we all?" a gruff voice answered from a booth. Laughter rung out among the store but the men didn't look so amused as they pulled out their weapons, almost tauntingly. Silence settled back at their unspoken threat.

"I'll appreciate if you boys took us a little more seriously..." the gun's metal glimmered dangerously against Grillby's flames.   
"now I ain't gonna ask again..."

Their shifting eyes held a standoff with the monsters in the bar, but each either went back to their drinks indifferently or simply stood their ground, but their eyes never once hinted to where you lay hidden. Grillby chose to hide you, and they would respect his decision.

"... I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you fellas to leave..." Grillby's voice wasn't loud, but it didn't need to be. His tone of authority was enough to catch the attention of the men, who turned to look at him as he casually cleaned a shot glass.

The men stalked forward, but not a flame flickered out of place. For a man made of fire he was astounding cool under pressure.

"I'm not going anywhere without the girl" he snarled like a territorial guard dog but Grillby didn't miss a beat.   
" _what_ girl?"

 _Damn,_ he could probably convince you that you weren't here.

You could hear the click of a gun and your heart was ready to jump out of your chest.

"Y'know... the _Rolphali_ _gang_ ain't someone you want to mess with" he emphasised the name with a proud smirk and Grillby set down the glass he was holding.

"Neither is the Dreemurr" that made their grins fall.

"You **threatening** me?" he squinted and you could hear the glare in his voice.

"...I'm not the one pointing the gun" You don't know who this fire guy is, but he was officially the most professional badass you've ever met.

" _heh,_ thats right, you're not" the gangster pressed the barrel of his gun against grillby's buttoned up chest and every monster in the room immediately tensed. Whether in anticipation for a rather messy fight, or to run for their lives from an inferno of oncoming flames. 

Either way it was clear... these men were _screwed._

Grillby, as calm as ever, wrapped a hand around the gun in a firm grip, but didn't make any effort to move it. The thug's devious grins faded to absolute horror as the metal began dripping through his hand, landing in melted pools on the counter below him.

The collected expression of the bartender morphed into a earth shattering glare, his blue flames turning a furious white from the base and you could feel the intense heat bring an reddened flush to your cheeks.   
The mad dropped his gun, now rendered useless, and jumped back next to his partner, who fearfully pointed his weapon at Grillby as he slowly made his way out from behind the bar.

With a flick of his palm a ball of flames few out to the gun, making it clatter to the ground from the man's shaking hands. The two stared up at him with fear, sweating either from the heat of his glare, or advance of his wildly flickering flames.

 ** _"...get out..."_** The hiss and crackle of his fire made him sound even more venomous, and all thuggish appearances where thrown out the window as the men scrambled towards the door, a barrelling shot of flames chasing them out. They didn't stop running even after the bar's door was closed behind them and Grillby watched until they were completely out of sight before making his way back to you.   
  
  


The tension left as if it was never there, as the bar once again filled with causal chatter, not even phased by the incident.

Formal black trousers came back into your view, and you hesitantly looked up  to be met with the same, collected expression he wore when you came in, all signs of anger completely disappeared.

"...their gone..." his gentle voice reassured, with the faintest smile as he held out a hand to help you up.

You took it wordlessly, still staring up in awe. His hand was soothingly warm and he politely continued to steadily hold it even when your were standing.

 _"Thank you"_ you said breathlessly, still trying to assure your beating heart that you were safe, which got surprisingly easier the longer he stood beside you.

His gentle smile grew, and he gave a chivalrous nod at your thanks.

"It looks like you could use a drink, ma'am" he looked down at you understandingly.

You couldn't agree more.

*********

For the rest of the night you stayed on the barstool in front of Grillby, just talking. It started with what happened, to which he was very sympathetic, to how great his bar is, and before you both knew it you were listening to his charming laughter as you told him a particularly embarrassing story from high school.   
  
It was clear that Grillby was a man of few words, and you weren't exactly a social butterfly either, but comfortable conversation seemed to just flow between you.

When his rich crackle of a laugh subsided you finally took notice that you were the last ones left. You knew you had to leave too, no matter how much you didn't want to.

"Sorry, I guess it's time for me to stop bothering you huh?" you laughed lightly, a little embarrassed you took up so much of his time.

"No need to apologise... I quite enjoyed your company" No wonder you lost tack of time, you could listen to the baratone crackle of his voice all night.   
  
  
  


Grillby stayed by you side outside his bar, lighting up the darkness around you far better then any lamppost. He was insistent that he wait with you until your cab came, like a true gentleman, and you were more then happy to stand a little closer to avoid the cool night breeze... or maybe you just wanted an excuse to stand a little closer.

The quiet of the night made the silence between you even more prominent, and you cleared your throat with a light blush, _come on (y/n) now or never!_

"Maybe I could... buy you dinner sometime? as a thank you" you added, missing the faint extra glow of his cheeks as you inspected the pavement.   
  
  


"...Would this Sunday work for you?" You smiled brightly up at him, the blush still prominent on your face.   
"sounds perfect" you nodded, relived he didn't reject you.

He softly grinned back   
"...Then it's a date."

The taxi pulled up in front of you, impatiently waiting for you to jump in and you turned to face Grillby.   
"Well, I guess i'll see you Sunday then..."

You shared a smile  
"Have a goodnight, (y/n)..."  
  


You swiftly wrapped your arms around his neck, drawing in his pleasant heat as he slowly hugged you back, taken a bit offguard- not that he would complain...

"goodnight Grillby" you left a quick kiss on his cheek, causing his usually collected flames to erupt in a flustered blush before getting in the cab.   
  
  


He couldn't drop the smile that graced his features, even after the car was long gone from sight.

Sunday couldn't come fast enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Mafia grillby to be alot like classic grillby, a true professional gentleman. Only living around a mafia would probably give him a legendary pokerface (which is why it's so cute you manage to make him flustered) and although he has classic's patience... if you make him snap you're really in for it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Bitty! UT Grillby X reaer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby tries his best to cook you breakfast, it's just a shame your kitchen isn't exactly bitty sized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm likely to add some more non-cooking grillby cuteness to this chapter later, I just wanted to post this before exams

Grillby neatly folded up the sleeves of his little, white button-up shirt until they rested securely by his elbows, then making sure to properly tie the back of his apron. You got it for him ages ago, when he first told you how much he loved cooking.

It was black with simple white stripes, making you gush over how 'adorably professional' he looked, (silently, of course- you didn't want to embarrass the little fireball) and it was easily one of grillby's favourite things... beside you, that is. He loved you most of all.

Which is why he was making you breakfast.

You were pretty tired lately, after having to work so hard and even take on longer shifts, so when the weekend finally came grillby was sure to wake up extra early and sneak away from his normal sleeping spot warming the crook of your neck.  
Now, he was ready and staring up at your kitchen.

...which was much larger then he remembers now you weren't here to help him, like always.  
No matter, nothing was going to stop him from making you something delicious- eggs on toast would do the trick. Sounds easy enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Splat-_ **

He watched in silence as the second egg landed on the ground, just a few feet away from the first.

It wasn't so hard for him to open the fridge, not with all the ropes and ladders you had there just for him, but apparently it was a lot harder to get out while holding an egg thats nearly the same size as he was.  
He didn't let it discourage him as he went determinedly back to the carton for another, your encouraging words echoing through his head. You always were so patient with his independence, something he greatly appreciated. _You were going to be very proud of him when you woke up._

Third time was the charm it seems, as he finally made it safely back onto the bench. Because of it's size he basically had to hug the egg as he walked, leaving him looking somewhat like a small duckling as he waddled across the counter, trying desperately not to trip.

The other ingredients were a lot easier to get, and thankfully a pan was already near him on the drying rack from last night.  
After having to drag it painfully slow all the way to the stove he gave himself a good minute to catch his breath, flames flickering at each huff. He didn't anticipate just how much walking this would involve, and going back and forth through your kitchen was taking it's toll on his tiny legs.  
But, he didn't let himself stop for too long, knowing if he wanted this to be a surprise he had to hurry up the pace.

Grillby had to stand on the tip of his shiny, leather shoes to juuuuust reach the lever on the toaster, pushing down with all his strength until it finally clicked into place. He may be a fire elemental but he knows from experience how easy it was to burn toast. You were always more then happy to just scrape off the black bits with a knife, but that wasn't good enough for him. In his mind, you deserved no less then perfection!

Besides, while that was toasting it left him more time to fry the egg. He brought it to the ridge of the pan with his steady hands, watching in deep concentration, and ever so gently gave it a little _tap._  
  


...Okay, maybe it needs just a bit more force and- ** _tap!_**

He huffed in frustration, how convenient it was that the eggs won't break now he actually _wants_ them to! He took a deep breath and stepped back from the stove, tightening his grip before running towards the pan with a fierce ' ** _Crack'_** as the egg oozed out messily from the shell.

His flames gave a soft hiss as the whites covered his hands, but he merely brushed it off on his apron, _most of it got in the pan anyway._

He didn't have the stove on, you always made sure you were the one to do that, but surely it wasn't necessary now. Stove? _please,_ he was _made_ of fire. Grillby confidently squared his feet, reached out both hands in front of him in a tight fist and hit the pan with a long, strong burst of pure flames!  
.  
.  
.

_oh._

He may have underestimated the flammable qualities of eggs and butter- because the entire pan was now lit with flames nearly as tall as he was.

_...Maybe that was why you never let him do this alone before._

The pan kept on burning and he was seized with a sudden panic, he didn't know how to put fires _out!_ He scrambled for the spatula, all he could think to do was patting out the flames, or _something_?!  
The usual grace you're seen your bitty carry himself with was completely forgotten as he tried, in vain, to walk straight when the huge spatula in his arms was throwing him out of balance. 

_Pop!_ The spatula tumbled out his his hands in a clatter on the ground as the toaster made him jump.  
His flames flickering wildly with stress, _now_ _what should he do? what_ could _he do??_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**  
The loud, piercing cry of the fire alarm made his little heart sink... this is not at all how he wanted this morning to go.

****

You woke up with a start, your head already throbbing from the noise in your apartment.

_What the hell was that? Why was it so damn_ loud _?..._  


WAIT IT WAS MEANT TO BE LOUD- That was definitely your fire alarm! You searched through your sheets in a panic, _where was Grillby?! You guys needed to get out of here!_

When it was clear he wasn't with you, you all but tumbled out of bed in your hurry to find him.

"Grillby?!" you called, running through your little hallway. When you made it to your kitchen a pan on the stove was burning wildly and immediately caught your eye, but it wasn't the fire you were looking for.  
Your Grillby was next to it, looking up at you half in panic and the other half in undeniable guilt.

Without wasting a moment, youquickly grabbed a pan lid, using it to snuff out the flames in the pan in seconds.

You gave a deep, relieved sigh, coughing slightly as you tried to fan away the smoke that lingered above the stove with your hand.

_Well, crisis averted._

**_-BEEP BEEP BEEP-_**  
You held your head with a groan, your temples now throbbing in time with the alarm.

Grillby, who hasn't said a word, hovered around you anxiously as you climbed on the kitchen counter, stretching on your toes to reach the little button to shut off that _damn_ noise.  
_There, much better._

With two feet firmly on the ground you then turned your attention to the little fire-starter with your hands reating firmly on your hips, and grillby shrunk down at your stern look.

"y'know, for a fire monster, your fire safety skills are seriously lacking"

He didn't meet your gaze, keeping his eyes locked firmly on the ground as he anxiously fiddled with the hem of his apron.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident... I just wanted to cook you breakfast" His flames lowered to a mere flicker and your eyes immediately softened at the sight.  


You sighed, a slight smile making its way across your face.  
"It's alright, no harm done"

You lent down and left a gentle kiss on the top of your bitties head, the heat of his flames leaving a light tingle on your lips as you drew away.  
"As much as I appreciate the thought, next time just let me help alright? one fireman will do me just fine~"

Yellow glowed at his cheeks, but he nodded eagerly in agreement, meeting your smile with a timid one of his own.

"how about we try that breakfast again, shall we?" you held out a hand, and grillby climbed on without hesitation.

"...that sounds like a wonderful idea... thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> In case you don't read my other undertale story, I'm just letting you know I'll be pausing my writing for a bit to focus on exams, but I'll be back as soon as possible!
> 
> Also the last chapter of 'trio of misfits' has a poll about what I should write about next, feel free to check it out because I would love your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. US Papyrus X Scared! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe murderous clowns aren't all that bad?

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME! - _AHHH_ _HH_ _!"_  
You jump as the actress screams, trying to ignore how Papyrus chuckles at your reaction from across the lounge.

Today was pretty boring and dull, thanks to all the grey clouds that littered the sky. So you decided to come over to the skelehouse to hang out, and since Sans was off training with Alphys, Papyrus had suggested you two watch a movie.

\- "I've been waiting to watch this one for ages" he explained as he went digging through their rather impressive CD collection, and you take a moment to appreciate the subtle excitement in his voice that you don't often get to hear from him. Papyrus has a reputation for always being so perfectly calm and collected, which is only highlighted by his brother's hyper personality, and you absolutely relished the genuine smile he threw your way.

He finally finds what he's looking for and shows you with that same eager smile, only you're now far too focused on the dread that started sinking into your stomach at the cover's intense, murderous eyes of a clown that bore into your own.

_"Heh_ , Sans' never really been one for horror movies"  
You were internally screaming because you knew- _neither were you!_

Papyrus must have noticed your hesitance as he lifts a brow, that smile you loved so much already sinking from his face.  
"This _is_ alright, isn't it hon?"

The butterflies he gave you at the pet name seemed to loosen up the dread, and you knew it wasn't much of a choice- you could never refuse that sweet skeleton. You quickly nodded to brush away his doubt, more then happy to just spend some the time with him. Surely you can tough it out for one movie, right?  
  
  
  
  
  


_-the movie was only half an hour in and you weren't sure how much more you could take._ There you were, hugging your knees to your chest, half hiding yourself from the screen, and trying your best not cry out at every unexpected jump-scare. Good _God_ , Papyrus was lucky you like him so damn much.

" _I'm going to get yooou~"_ you cringed as the evil clown came into view, and you knew you would be seeing him again in your nightmares tonight (if you managed to sleep at all that is). The tension was building, the eerie music creeping up made your skin crawl as he stalked closer and closer to his hysterical victims, your eyes widened in horror, heart beating faster, his axe raised ready to strike _and_ -

 

 

 

**The room was plunged into darkness.**

_"AHHHHHH!"_ you screamed out, nearly falling off the lounge in your fear but skeletal hands were quick to hold you steady.

"Woah, hey, It's alright" Papyrus reassured, a hint of humour still in his voice.   
"What happened to the lights! Papyrus, this isn't funny!" you stressed, tears welling up in your eyes with that clowns crooked grin still fresh in your mind.

"Must be a power out, they'll come back on soon enough" he answered, as calm as always. His arms were still holding onto yours even though you were no longer at risk of falling, not that your fearful grip would let him go anytime soon regardless.

You gave a watery sniff as the tears threatened to fall, and Papyrus' amused grin was quick to turn into one of concern when he felt your shaking.   
"You okay honey?" his gentle tone was all it took before you began to cry and he wasted no time before he pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you in a comforting embrace.

"It's okay, you're safe. I'm here" his soothing voice rang out in the darkness as you curled up into his chest.

"There's nothing here in the dark that wasn't there in the light, I promise" You can hear the slight grin in his voice and you cant help but feel embarrassed at your own, childish fear.   
"w-weren't you ever s-scared of the dark?" you question, words breaking with each hiccup that caught in your throat.

Papyrus just shakes his head with a slight chuckle, "Nah, not really. It's hard to be scared of the dark when your eyes glow"

You look up, and sure enough two orange eye-lights are looking down at you tenderly, casting a subtle glow that gently coated his figure. You've never seen them in the dark before.

His eyes really were so beautiful.

   
"...oh, right. _heh"_ you give an embarrassed smile as you try, and fail, to wipe away the streaks on your face. "I wished I had magic eyes"

"I don't know about that," Papyrus lifts a hand to join yours as he carefully dries your eyes, letting his fingers run slowly through your hair as he holds your stare, eyes filled with adoration as he looks down at you. The slight pink of your cheeks were only highlighted by the casted glow of his magic, and he loved the way it brushed over every delicate feature of your skin. The water still coating your eyes making them all but sparkle in the darkness around you.

"they look pretty magical to me"

You no longer felt afraid, your mind only focusing on the soft, beautiful orange of his eyes and the way he held you close. So very close. You could feel the warmth of his breath against your skin, and you didn't even realise you were both leaning in until your lips met.   
The hard surface of his teeth moved slowly against your mouth, cherishing the taste as it stretched the moment on longer. The hand resting at the back of your head drew you in further, deepening the kiss and you happily obliged. You lifted your arms to slide around his neck, fingers running over the soft, worn fabric of his hoodie, and the only thought running through your mind was just how _perfect_ this felt right now.

All at once the lights flickered back on around you, but you paid them no mind as you both slowly broke apart. Neither of you made a move to leave the other's embrace, both too focused on the other as you just took a moment to breath. His half lidded eyes gently searching your own.

The TV turned back on, and the movie's menu waited expectantly on the screen but Papyrus was quick to turn it back off.

"You don't want to finish the movie?" you questioned, not really caring in the slightest.

Papyrus' grip tightened around your waist as he rested his forehead against yours, a small, genuine smile making its way onto his face under the slight orange dust on his cheeks.   
"If you don't mind, I'll much rather finish that kiss"

You didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers I'm back!
> 
> ...I had this one done for a while I must have forgotten to post it...  
> Just some quick romance with the lovely stretch to get back into the hang of things~  
> Thanks to everyone that voted on the poll in my other book, I really appreciate your opinion and I'll start posting some new stories once I get a few chapters done so keep an eye out for them!   
> Let me know if you guys liked this one, I feel like I might add more to it later I don't know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Bitty Horror! Sans x Child! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would find himself here again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet I've had in my drafts for ages and finally decided to finish off, I think I want to write a second one shot to this because I love the dynamic. 
> 
> I know I haven't posted here in forever, but I hope whoever still reads this enjoys!

The small child nervously pushed against the bitty centre's door, using all her strength to get it open.

She looked back through the store's window to see her mother leaning up against her car, preferring to take a cigarette break and scroll through her phone then help her daughter pick out a bitty.   
It wasn't even (y/n)'s idea, but ever since their neighbours had brought one for their kid (a rather expensive one at that) they had been boasting at every opportunity. It was merely a matter of time before her mother had enough and drove her to the centre, never one to be outdone.

She gave her daughter twenty minutes to pick one, and it goes without saying the young girl was overwhelmed. She didn't even know where to start.

She looked around, feeling curious little eyes watching her every move. It honestly freaked her out, but she knew her mother wouldn't let her leave empty-handed.

To her right she saw a big open pen, filled with bitties running around and making noise. She went to the left, feeling more comfortable in quieter part of the store. Roomy tanks surrounded her, stacked high with the tall shelving, but they were empty, of course.

Or at least, most of them were empty.   
She didn't see the skeleton, with its tank just a shelf above her height, curiously trained on her little form as she wandered down the aisle.

It waited until she nearly passed him before he finally called out.

 

**"Hey there kiddo"**

She snapped her head towards the deep voice, catching a glimpse of the glaring red eye-light of a skeleton bitty, their hands pushed up against the glass of the tank. It wore tattered clothes, the hood of his jacket brought up to cover the rest of his skull, with the fur around the rim matted like that of a stray dog.

 

_**"What are ya doing down here all by ya'self?"**_  
The bitty's smile was wide and menacing but still she moved closer, oblivious to any danger.

"My mum's waiting for me outside" she answered and his sharp teeth smiled wider.

_**"Ooh I get it, and you need to find a bitty pal right?"**_  
She nodded, still unsure of what to do.

_**"Well I can help you out bucko, just open that little latch right there for me"**_  
He pointed upwards, where a little iron latch was keeping the lid of his tank sealed and she frowned. None of the other tanks she passed had a lock.

"Oh... I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that..." she nervously looked around, but there was no worker in sight. At her hesitance the bitty grew frustrated, his voice getting sharper, and even more patronising.

_**"Of**_ _ **course**_ **yer allowed. I wouldn't ask if it was against tha' rules. Would I,** ** _bud_** ** _?"_**

"Ummm..."   
She looked around again, but still no one was there, she didn't want to get in trouble...

 

But then again, all the other tanks were open?   
"I guess not... Okay, if you're sure"

At her nod his face brightened, watching avidly as she balanced on her toes to reach his tank. Her nimble fingers making quick work of the hatch and as soon as she lifted the top for him- _he appeared in front of her in a flash._

  
**"Heh...** ** _Heheheh_** **, now that's** ** _much better"_**  
His manic laughs tumbled breathlessly, almost with disbelief out of his cheshire-like grin. A tight grip lowering his hood from his skull as he took a deep, steadying breath before his bright eye snapped back up at her. 

**"Thanks for the help, bucko"**

He raised a hand in a lazy salute, ready to shortcut as far away as his magic would allow. He knew exactly what he looked like after all, it stared back at him from the scratched-up glass of his tank every second of the day, and this kid won't be the first (or the last) to let loose a curdling scream at the sight of him. 

But he didn't move. Still locked in their gaze as he waited, for that little glint of fear, that all too familiar look before she ran away.   
He was kept waiting. 

"Is your head okay?"  
  
  


**"...what?"**  
He looked almost offended at her lack of fear. Here he stood, looking like he won a fight with a meat-grinder, with no cage to keep her safe, and all her little eyes could muster was worry.

"Your head" she pointed, a small pout of sympathy on her lips he couldn't comprehend.

"That looks like it hurt a bunch, are you okay?"

His hand trailed the pointed edge of his skull, jagged shards of bone almost numb now under his light fingertips. Was he okay?   
  


At his silence the kid came to an epiphany, starting to dig around in her pant pockets but he didn't even register her movement. Thoughts lost somewhere far further then where they stood. 

Her sunny voice snapped him out of it, almost startled by the thing in her hand as she stretched it out towards him.

"Here you go. It's a little big but it will make it all better"   
The band aid in her hand that she so eagerly offered was plain, a simple textured brown and already unwrapped from its little packet, ready for him to use. He made no move to take it. Just staring at her proud smile like she was the crazy one between them. 

"I fell over yesterday" she babbled on needlessly as she showed off her other arm's elbow.   
"It had a big scrape too, and I needed help to put the band aid on cause I couldn't see it real good"

He looked pretty lost right now, brows furrowed in confusion as her friendly demeanour focused back on him again.

"Do you need help to put yours on too? I can do it, easy peasy"   
She reached out and he quickly backed away, a small part of his mind wishing he was back in that tank as fizzling red magic sprouted defensively from his eye.

She backed off at his display.  
"Oh... hey it's okay, I'll be super duper careful, I promise"

He wasn't... _used_ to dealing with kids. He knew from experience that adult humans were manipulate, even with good intentions, and their little human brats were just more unpredictable. That was always something that scarred him.

This little girl however, with her big,  shiny eyes and gentle smile, was almost naïve in her honestly. No angry glint in her gaze or fingers twitching to grab at him that he's always been met with before. Her eyes never left his own, waiting patiently for that small show of his approval before acting any further. 

His aisle never felt so quiet.

It was small, but he nodded before he even realized he did. Tiny hands came closer, slowly, like she didn't want to scare him. He still froze, focusing on his breaths but his body still refused to move.

Her small fingers barely brushed his skull and internally he was screaming, why wasn't he _moving?_ Why would he let himself be so _vulnerable??_

But still he stayed, barely flinching as she carefully slid the band aid over his fragile skull. Her touch turning almost tender as she smoothed it over the bone and his soul absolutely _ached_ at the contact.

"There we go, all better!"  
As soon as she was satisfied with her help her hands retreated, and he had to physically stop himself from reaching out to pull them back.

She was pleased at her work, smiling proudly at him but his wide sockets just stared back in wonder. His hand went up to brush at the side of his skull where the band aid was, phalanges exploring the texture. The weight actually felt pretty good, like he was... safer, almost. Far more security then his hood ever gave him.   
  
  


He was feeling overwhelmed.   
  


**"... What's yer name kid?"**  
She replied instantly and he smiled, his grin softer then it had been for years. Her soul was refreshing, being so genuine and honest, and in a snap decision (he was good at making those) he came closer before climbing up on her little shoulder. He was nearly too big, but it was comfortable. 

He could get used to this.

  
"Do you have a name?"   
She looked at him the best she could, which was a little hard with him so close, but she wasn't about to complain to her new friend.

**"Jaws"** He supplied, showing off the impressive glint of his canines.   
**"Now what do ya say we get you a bitty and get outta here"**

He pointed a sharpened thumb to the left where he knew the registers were and her eyes lit up when she realised what he meant. He chuckled as she followed his directions, watching the bitties around the store scatter as they passed.

 

Her mother was in for one _hell_ of a surprise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet I've had in my drafts for ages and finally decided to finish off, I think I want to write a second one shot to this because I love the dynamic. 
> 
> I know I haven't posted here in forever, but I hope whoever still reads this enjoys!


	14. Bitty! SF Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the bitty chooses you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried making reader gender neutral this time, cause I usually fall into making them female
> 
> I made this one very quickly because I've wanted to write it for awhile now, I might add some more to it later tho? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

There was no hesitation in your stride as you got off the bus, immediately taking a right and weaving through the slight dawdling crowds on the street. Your ear phones, which you were wearing since you left home, we're still not playing any music, but you've been too caught up in your own thoughts to even realise.

You weren't really one for making plans, but for once you had a clear goal in mind: today you were adopting a bitty.

The whole idea never really appealed to you, no matter how cool they looked, in the end they were just too much responsibility. The ads on the TV made them look childish, bouncing around and always smiling wide, like some sort of cuddly kids show brought to life.

That was what you thought anyway, but right after your best friend got a bitty of their own those thoughts were quickly abandoned. He was a 'lil bro' type, they told you, but he preferred to go by Stretch.   
He was very chilled, giving you a lazy wave as he laid along your buddies shoulder. Reasonably friendly, largely independent, outgoing, and to be perfectly honest you were inclined to believe he was even smarter then you. 

Long story short he won you over after the first finger-gunned pun, and after a week of mulling it over you finally caved. 

The door of the bitty centre chimed as you made your way through, eyes already drawn to an orange clad bundle of bones near the shelves, where a mass of lil bro's decided was the perfect spot to nap.

You grinned at the sight. You definitely made the right choice in companion- but you weren't the only person choosing. Unbeknown to you, a pair of small, wonder-filled eyes have been stuck on your form the second you entered the store. 

"Morning! Can I help you today?"   
You must have paused just long enough for the worker to make her way over, smile almost as bright as her lipstick.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking to adopt a bitty?" you left it as a question, having not really looked into the actual adoption process yourself, but she didn't falter for a moment.

"How exciting! Do you want to take our quick companion survey to find the bitty perfect for you?"  
She was already looking through the papers on her clipboard but you were quick to dismiss the idea, already knowing exactly what you wanted, but a bellowing yell of a voice cut you short.

"YOU CAN QUIT YOUR SEARCHING, HUMAN! FOR I AM RIGHT HERE!"  
  


You looked up, spotting a bitty to your side that wasn't there a moment ago, standing proudly just a self above your eye level. He was rather small, even with his chunky boots, donned in black and pointed spikes apart from the blood-red bandanna tried around his neck.

His fists rested on his hips, chest swelled with an air of bratty authority as he waited for you to be impressed. 

You and the worker were both separately surprised.

"...wait, what?"  
His posture noticeably deflated at your confusion, but seeing as his scene began to draw in a crowd of curious little sockets, he wasn't put off for long.

"YOU. ARE. MY. HUMAN" he specified for you, now grinning as if he was granting you a metal of honour. You were still just as lost.

"Hold up bud, I've never even met you before?"   
You looked to the worker for help, but she was still staring, clearly astonished (or maybe just as confused as you were), at the skeleton's bold declaration.

Said skeleton waved away your words with a dismissive, gloved hand, before crossing his arms decisively.  
"No matter, you are still my human"

He took two steps back before taking a leap off the shelf, giving no warning or hesitation. That took you of guard,  jerking backwards between surprise and the unthinking need to catch him, but with a slight tumble of a landing he managed to cling to the edge of your sleeve. If his grip wasn't so strong he would have surely fell completely, but after a effortless climb he now stood next to the side of your head, posing victoriously on your shoulder.

"While you have definitely kept me waiting you _are_ here now, so-" he gave a slightly patronising pat to your cheek with a theatrical sigh.

"I suppose I shall forgive your lack of punctuality. Now, hurry up and sign my papers!" he instructed, already pointing you towards the front desk, as if you were a steed under his command. You didn't move. 

This wasn't apart of your plan.

You looked toward the worker again, and this time she seemed to register your reaction, still somewhat on shock.

"Raspberry's, uh... he's never done anything like this before. Ever. He doesn't even like to _talk_ to me, let alone anyone else"

"MY NAME IS _RAZ!"_ the bitty in question had huffed, the faintest tint of a maroon blush brushed across his pouting face.   
"AND OF COURSE I WOULDNT WASTE MY TIME ON THOSE INFERIOR SIMPLETONS, THEY WERENT _MY_ HUMAN!"

He keeps saying that, " _His_ human", but you still didn't understand what was going on. This wasn't how you thought it went.

"I thought you got to pick your bitty?" your tone was pointedly hushed when you questioned the worker, but muffled snorts and chuckles sprouted around you from your little crowd of skeletal spectators. Bitties must have good hearing, considering their lack of ears.

"Well, I mean usually that's how it works" she gave you a helpless shrug.

"But sometimes the bitty chooses you"

You just stared at her, and then back to the tiny tyrant as he impatiently tapped the pointed tow of his platformed boots while you two talked around him, still somewhat uncomfortable even through your clothing.   
  


This wasn't apart of your plan, _at all._

You were looking for someone low maintenance, a funny, casual companion, someone _chill,_ but no description could be further from the brat perched stubbornly on your shoulder.

You needed to sort this out, fast.

"What makes you think _I'm_ your human?"   
You didn't quite mean how that came out, but your itself question was more then valid. Only, if the look on his face was any indication, he didn't seem to think so.

  
He wasn't the only one. 

"Hear that Raspberry? Sounds ta me like yer human don't want ya'"  
A bitty taunted from the shelves, it's similarly gold toothed companions openly laughing behind him.

The bitty on your shoulder stiffened, hands curled into tight fists, but he didn't make a move to respond as he answered you instead.

"I don't _think,_ I _know_ , Human. I can feel it, a-and my impeccable instincts are never wrong!"   
He refused to meet your eyes, but you could see how vulnerable he looked right now. Somehow looking smaller even though he was so much closer, just a chip of worry eating away at his prideful display.

 

"Bittybones do have a great sense when it comes to which human is right for them" the worker offered, and you could see the same worry reflected in her eyes when she looked sympathetically to your shoulder.

Instinct or no, you still weren't sure about this, and she could obviously tell.

"Listen, Rasp- er, _Raz_ , maybe we should give them some time to think about this, it is a big decision after all-" she went to pluck him off your shoulder, voice soothing but still impersonal as she tried to save the situation as painlessly as possible. She knew how quickly bittie's can get attached. Raz, however, wasn't cooperating at all, and backed into your neck defensively when she reached for him.

"NO! THIS IS _MY_ HUMAN, I CHOSE THEM AND THAT'S FINAL!"   
She flinched back at his yelling and he wasted no time to turn back around and face you.

"SIGN MY PAPERS AND TAKE. ME. HOME! _NOW!"_  
His orders screeched in your ear, close enough to make you wince, but you could still hear the slight waver in his voice. The smallest tone of fear.

His eyelights, looking straight at you, so close you could see the slight blur at the edges.   
  
  
  


This wasn't apart of your plan.

His nerves only grew when you didn't make a move, but you were snapped out of your thoughts by another voice from the crowd.

"Heaven knows why he would even _want_ such a human anyway, pathetic"   
A boss bitty, standing tall on a counter with its non-existent nose in the air, sneered at you. This spurred the taunting Edgy's into another fit of snickers.

"Just look at them, what a deadbeat" he scoffed, and the worker threw him a warning glance.   
You didn't care of course, they weren't even that creative, but in your lack of care you didn't notice how rigid Raz had turned. How he bristled under the insults they threw at you. How his eyes ignited in fury as his knuckles clenched even tighter.

So you were taken by surprise when their taunts didn't go unanswered. With a splintered spear of bone summoned in one hand Raz had lunged head first off your shoulder, an enraged battle cry of a growl through clenched, pointed teeth your only warning before he lept.

With quick reflexes, and probably a certain amount of luck, you had _just_ managed to catch him before his deadly decent. Holding him back as he thrashed violently in your hands.

**"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY HUMAN LIKE THAT, YOU** _**FILTH-"** _

The boss bitty visibly recoiled, but before anything got out of hand the worker had stepped in between them. Arms spread placidly wide and tall stance intimidating even for you.

"Raz that's enough!"   
At her harsh tone he stopped his struggling, opting instead to glare daggers through her as he breathed deep through his anger.

"You guys too, all of you, go on now"  
She shooed the crowds away, and although some were reluctant they weren't about to argue with that strict, parental look to her gaze. Soon enough it was just the three of you, Raz still held untrustingly in your hands, and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

She was shaking her head, already marking this off as a disaster.

"Look I'm really sorry about all this, maybe I should put him back in his tank for a while" she reached out for him, disappointment clear on her face and mouth a thin line.

Before Raz could protest, his tiny hands already tightening their designated grip on your fingers, he found with genuine surprise that he didn't need to. Your hands already drew away for her advance, until the bitty within your palms was left close above your chest, almost protectively.

You looked down, seeing that little glint of hope in his wide eyes as he stared back up at you. The way he froze, anxious and struggling not to show it, as if even a breath could cause you to change your mind.   
  
  


It's a good thing you weren't one for plans anyway.

"Actually... I think I might hold on to this one. I am his human after all,  right?"

He grin slowly spread across his face, wide but no less genuine, and you couldn't help but share it.

But the moment was gone quickly, and he was quick to switch back to his proud demeanour as lifted his head high and pulled himself out of your hands. You obliged as he made his way back to your shoulder in stead,  finding the sharpness of his heel not so unbearable. He posed, righteously in his smug victory, but there was something about the happy sparkle in his eyes that made it almost cute, endearing even.

He pointed again to the counter, past the worker with her small, tired smile, and this time you followed his directions.

"Well then hurry up, Human!" he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice if he tried.   
"I want to go home"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
